The present invention relates generally to semiconductor device and method of forming a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method of forming a semiconductor device which includes forming a copper contact in first and second contact holes in first and second dielectric layers, respectively.
In a related art method of forming a semiconductor device, a first plurality of trenches is formed in a first dielectric layer, a first plurality of contacts is formed in the plurality of trenches, and the first plurality of contacts are planarized. A second dielectric layer is then formed on the first dielectric layer, and a second plurality of trenches is formed in the second dielectric layer 13 so as to be aligned with the first plurality of contacts. A second plurality of contacts is then formed in the second plurality of trenches.